Gummi Bears Adventures of Dumbo part 18
the next morning Dumbo Timothy Q Mouse and the Gummi Bears are asleep in a tree in the countryside above them is a tree filled with crows Crows well looky here looky here my my my why isnt this the most irregular well i just cant believe my eyes they aint dead is they no dead people dont snore or do they Jim Crow uh whats all the ruckus come on step aside brother uh whats cookin around here whats the good news whats frying boy Crow just look down there brother and prepare yourself for a shock Jim Crow looks down and is surprised well hush my beak Crows go ahead wake em up brother yeah find out what theyre doing up here yeah and ask them what they want Jim Crow okay boys leave it to me he flies down to them while they are sleeping and smokes his cigar which awakens Timothy and Gruffi Gruffi whats that smell whos smoking Timothy Q Mouse oh those Pink Elephants Jim Crow pink elephants ha ha ha ha ha ha Timothy Q Mouse whats so funny and what are you boys doing down here anyway Jim Crow what are we doing down here well hear him talk Gruffi it dont like those crows arnt taking this real seriously and smoking is not good for your lungs Timothy Q Mouse hes right now go fly back up the tree where you belong Jim Crow now look here brother rat Timothy Q Mouse brother rat now listen i aint your brother and i aint no rat see Jim Crow uh huh and i suppose you and no elephant and some funny looking bears are in no tree either Cubbi were not funny looking were Gummi Bears and of course were not in a tree are we Gruffi uh i think hes right we are and he looks down at the ground below Timothy Q Mouse ah Dumbo wake up and Dumbos eyes open Tummi dont look now Dumbo but i think were in a tree aw and the branch breaks and Dumbo Timothy and the Gummi Bears fall into a pond and the Crows laugh at them Cubbi man those crows are worse than the vultures we met in india Timothy Q Mouse come on guys lets get back to the circus dont any attention to those scarecrows and they walk off Jim Crow so long boy Tummi im curious how we got into that tree in the first place Timothy Q Mouse good question Tummi lets see hmm can elephants climb trees no thats ridiculous Gruffi could he had jumped nah too high Jim Crow hey there son maybe you fellas flew up Grammi flew up hmm wait a minute Dumbo you flew Timothy Q Mouse boy am i stupid why didnt i think of this before your ears Dumbo why look at them theyre perfect wings things that held you down are gonna carry you up and up Gruffi thats right kiddo boy when those clowns see that you can fly they will be amazed and will apologize for humilating you Timothy Q Mouse thats right Gruffi i can see it now Dumbo the nineth wonder of the universe the worlds only flying elephant Jim Crow did you ever see an elephant fly Crows well ive seen a horsefly ah ive seen a dragonfly Crow ive seen a housefly Jim Crow ive seen all that too ive seen a peanut stand heard a rubber band ive seen a needle a that winks its eye but i be done seen about anything when i see an elephant fly Crow said what boy Jim Crow i said when i see an elephant fly i seen a front porch swng heard a diamond ring seen a polka dot railroad tie but i be done seen about everything when i see an elephant fly Crows da da da da doo doo dah wow i saw a clotheshore he rear up and buck and they tell me a man made a vegetable truck i didnt see that i only heard just to be sociable i ll take your word i heard a fireside chat i saw a baseball bat id laugh till i thought id die but id be done seen about everything when i see an elephant fly bo sha doo doo bah bah but id be done seen about everything when i see an elephant fly i when i see an elephant fly with the wind when i see an elephant fly and they laugh on the ground laughing Timothy Q Mouse all right you wise birds that has gone far enough Jim Crow quiet gentlemen reverend rodent is gonna address you Gruffi you buzzards should be ashamed of yourselves a bunch of big guys like you picking on a poor little orphan like him Timothy Q Mouse hes right suppose you were torn away from your mother when you was just a baby no warm sift caressin trunk to snuzzle into how would you like to be left out alone in a cold cruek heartless world and why i ask ya why just becuase hes got those big ears they call him a freak the laughingstock of the circus then when his mother tried to protect him they threw her in the clink and on top of that they made him a clown socially hes washed up ah but whats the use of talking to you coldhearted birds go ahead laugh at him kick him now that hes down go on we dont care come on Dumbo and Gummi Bears and they walk off Category:Dumbo Parts